DragonballXSailorMoon in 5 Nights at Freddies
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Trunks has a job as a security guard at Freddy Fazbears but he's there to find Goten who mysteriously disappeared in the place. As the nights keep going things gets stranger as the animatronics stalk during the night. 5 Nights at Freddys crossover featuring couples TrunksXUsagi, GohanXChibiusa, and GotenXKousagi.
1. 1st Night

_**After beating the first Five Nights At Freddy's this month I thought I should make a Halloween Special based on the game. I remembered when Creature Near the Cabin was my first and I had fun making it and you guys enjoyed the fic, ever since then I hadn't been doing well with Halloween Specials especially Dance Night, I am so sorry I wasted your guy's time with that stupid story but trust me Dance Night is now a scrap and I now use that fic as an empty storing for some of my other things.**_

 _ **I also would like to apologize to those for my slacking of Discrimination of the White Monkey but I promise next month I will work on the next chapters.**_

 _ **Now about this fic well I have decided to shorten my cast in order to not drag the story out with too much chapters I have to worry about so sorry this fic is down to 3 couples which are TrunksXUsagi, GohanXChibiusa, and a very unknown pair no one or atleast not very many people have tried out GotenXKousagi. Yeah Goten will not be paired with Chibi Chibi this time sorry I wanted to give Kousagi a shot.**_

 _ **And for the record the Z warriors in this fics power levels have been brought down in other words they are not gonna turn Super Saiyan 2 or 3 and win the day right off the bat I have to limit their powers significantly so that the story can be interesting.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope this fic becomes the successor to Creature Near The Cabin and you guys have a good time.**_

* * *

 _ **12:00 AM 1st Night Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

In his first day on the job the eighteen year old lavender haired half Saiyajin had found the security office of the family entertainment restaurant he had just recently applied to work in. During the time Trunks tried to gain a little bit more experience with the technological equipment made for the room as he observed all of the screens. Aside from the security stuff set on the gray metal desk there were advertising posters of Freddy Fazbears placed on the front wall along with artwork drawn by kids based on the restaurant and what appears to be a friendly looking one candled pink icing cupcake with eyes on it sitting on the desk.

Trunks looked into the monitor that set a map display of all the other security cams.

"Hm Cams 1A to 1C then theres Cams 3, 5, 6 and 7, and of course 2A, 2B and 4A and 4B." Trunks Studied.

Trunks looked over in Camera A1 which was the Show Stage and saw the three animatronic stars that represented his workplace, Bonnie the purple colored bunny, Chica the chick, often mistaken for a yellow feathered orange beaked duck also known for wearing a white bib with letters written in the front saying "Let's Eat" and of course who could forget the main star Freddy Fazbear the one and only whom the restaurant had been named after.

As Trunks had gazed upon the unmoving robotic figures into the screen he couldn't help but feel something was wrong with them like he had this strange sense that the suits may not possibly be turned off. He doesn't know why but the way the camera was directed at them with a static screen seemed like something out of a horror movie.

"Children may find them fun but I'm a grown man and I think they're really creepy looking." Trunks said with an uneasy expression.

All of a sudden the telephone of the office had rung then the answering machine received a message.

" _ **Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_

Trunks was still on the monitors looking for something but he still kept his ears out listening to the worker on the phone messaging him.

 _ **Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**_

"A lot of good that did and now that I'm working here I'll find my friend myself." Trunks disagreed after listening to that part of the message.

In actuality Trunks applied for overnight security for the sole purpose of seeking a young boy named Goten Son who had mysteriously disappeared at the very establishment just yesterday night. He was last sighted when he and his brother Gohan attended Kousagi Tsukinos 7th birthday but near the end of the party Goten went somewhere all by himself and was never seen since then.

The staff was asked to look for him but all was in vein, it was actually quite unusual not to find Goten as he wasn't just an ordinary kid but a super powered warrior like his brother and father before him and yet for some reason his powers couldn't help in the situation.

Goten was also not just another missing person but he was very importantly related to two of Trunks' close friends Son Goku and even closer Gohan and to add in more important factors about Goten he was also a very best friend to Trunks future daughter Kousagi whom is also the sister to Chibiusa the first daughter to his current girlfriend Usagi Tsukino. Luckily the employment was shorthanded on overnight security and the moment Trunks mentioned his mothers company Capsule Corporation they immediately hired him without further question.

Back with the night security office the lavender haired boy went through the left door and took off from the area in order to further his searching. He pulled out his flash light then turned it on as he walked through the hallways in his attempt to find his young lost friend, while it would make sense for him to instead use his Ki it would ultimately be deemed too unnecessary as the situation doesn't involve any enemies who could harm him, at the time he would only use his Ki to try and sense Goten if he is near. The half Saiyan wondered through the dark corridors keeping his eyes peeled for something that could lead him somewhere; he started by looking through the Supply Closet.

Despite being a place for children's amusement during the day it was the night that gave the place a haunting feel. Trunks of course should be thinking of himself as the only person there but ever since he came in during the night there is always something in him that is saying that he is not alone.

"Come on Goten you've got to be around here somewhere." Trunks thought aiming his light where he could from the roof to the floors of the closet only to just find brooms and mobs and all other sort of stuff only a janitor would need which he isn't.

Of course there was nothing in there but he just wanted to be 100 percent sure he checked in before he would continue down the West Hall where he knew he needed to keep going.

 _ **Hehehe!**_

Trunks gasped as he had just heard a voice out of nowhere. He turned to his back pointing his light to see where it came from.

"The hell was that?" Trunks listened then ran out of the closet.

The young adult fighter set his Ki senses to enhance his hearing that way his ears can pin point the exact direction of the sound. After a couple of seconds his sound detection had found footsteps thumping.

"Goten?" Trunks wondered.

The echoes of feet stomping headed down the Dining Area as Trunks viewed the opposite direction he originally left. He could hear the noises as if someone was indeed in the place at night and it could possibly be Goten however the lavender haired half human couldn't sense any form of life towards the one making the noise.

"There is no way that could be someone or something, could it?" Trunks thought in his mind.

He attempt to follow whatever it was deeper into the direction it went; He might as well considering he was going down that path anyway. The demi Saiyan lead himself into the entrance of the Dining Area which was the place where his second future daughter's party was celebrated and once he had made it there he took a good range of his view at the places finely set and decorated seats and tables with party hats rowed straightly with five on each. He decided to walk through the place as he aimed his flashlight around the surroundings in order to check every possible corner in the Dining Area in hopes of looking for clues that can press forward.

He started by examining the tables as he slowly passed by them which didn't take long and so far there was nothing to gain, he fondled through some hats just for the heck of it but quickly realized that it was only wasting his time so instead he headed to check in the bathrooms because maybe there could be something Goten may've left behind if he was ever there at all.

"Damn it. There's not a single sign or anything from where he could've been." Trunks acknowledged as he had just left the boys and the girls room.

"The people who worked here said that they checked everywhere even in the back of the stage but maybe they didn't try hard enough. I'll have to use my better level of skills to find him." He thought.

Right when Trunks was ready spend more time boosting his effort by examining the areas he hadn't gone through yet a mysterious tall and dark figure appeared in the opposite side of where he was standing.

"What the?" Trunks gazed at it then brought up his light to reveal what it was in front of him.

When the shadow was removed from thing in the dark thanks to Trunks flashlight he saw it was the purple colored animatronic animal known as Bonnie the bunny standing perfectly still.

"That was not there before." Trunks quickly realized and his eyes widened as he was shocked to see it.

"What is it doing out of the stage?" Trunks thought.

The more Trunks tried to study the robot the more a strange chill ran down his spine. Bonnie along with the other furry robots were only designed for entertainment purposes and yet for some odd reason the bunny mascot was found on the floor where the customers partied on, the event got even weirder for Trunks when he made eye contact with it and could see it looking at him with its empty lifeless designed red irises as if it was alive. Despite not making any sort of movement Bonnie looked a bit threatening and it seemingly showed up as if it was trying to confront him which it shouldn't be doing since it's just a robot.

The recently hired young adult security worker felt the need for warning himself to just leave the place and head for the East Hallway Entrance back to the Security Room. He wasn't sure why he should be frightened at all since he is a Super Saiyan however he doesn't know what is happening and why he can't sense anything that could have possibly moved Bonnie from the stage onto the floor.

The unknowing left Trunks to leave the Dining place but as he made his exit he could hear the sounds from behind him.

 _ **Eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllhhhhhhhhhaaaa!**_

Those sounds he heard with his very own ears were like from a suffering person who is trying to breath with a damaged windpipe; it could only be something you hear in your nightmares.

He didn't know what to do about it but he will have to resort to Ki by means to defend himself if he had to but for now he is trying to get the office to see what's going on.

As he made it back he turned on the mapping monitor to look into the Dining Area to see if the Bonnie animatronic is still there. The area was marked by Cam 1B and when Trunks turned it on he was stunned to see Bonnie was no longer in the exact area he once saw him in as he completely disappeared out of sight.

"That can't be!" Trunks was shocked.

He then changed the view to Camera A1 to check on the stage and more surprise hit him when he saw Bonnie was back with the trio but even more so when the animal suit covered machine was staring right at him through the cameras and even further more when along with him the other two right next followed and they set their sites in the same direction as the rabbit.

"What the hell is going on?" He wondered alarmingly.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. 2nd Night

**_Hello my reviewers I would love to thank you all for reading my story I am glad to see you are interested but I would love to hear your thoughts on the idea I made for this years Halloween Special in the reviews and if you would like me to try out one for next year let me know I still haven't done the zombie one I teased in Creature Near The Cabin which I also apologize for not doing but it's up for maybe one of the next years Halloween Specials._**

 ** _Please enjoy the fic._**

* * *

 ** _12:00 AM 2nd Night Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

After yesterdays failed attempt to find Goten Trunks was asked by his significant partner Usagi Tsukino to join in for the night and help him deal with the detective work. He had explained to her and some of his and her friends along the way why he was unable to go through the rest of the night and how the animatronics were not acting normal when he had arrived during the shift. Considering the fact Usagi had faced monsters before it wouldn't surprise her that some form of supernatural activity may be involved within the pizzeria so she was prepared to assist him on the task.

Because overnight security was only allowed 1 person for the position she was unable to help him in that way however because Trunks was the only one on watch during the night he could break the rules so long as he has left no evidence for his employers to suspect; the plan involved sneaking Usagi in when everyone had left the building and Trunks would take over.

The night started when Trunks had opened the front door of the restaurant and lead her in then showed her to the security room where they could begin.

"After receiving that call on the phone from the guy who use to work here I listened to the part where he had told me that the suits are robots running in free roam mode and would try and force to stuff me inside one of their own." Trunks explained more.

Usagi observed the cameras and set her eyes upon the Show Stage's Camera A1. The site of Freddy and his two friends were set to face forward away from the frame view with only their right sides facing it.

"So you are telling me they looked straight at the front of this cam as if they were looking at you?" Usagi purposed.

"Yes, call me crazy if you want but when they saw me it was almost as if it was trying to examine me like it never saw me before and wanted to know why I was here." Trunks said.

"Are you sure it's not just their nature as machines?" Usagi asked.

"Even if what he told me were true they just acted a lot more differently than any animatronic I've ever seen before and I don't see why they would be programmed with the thought on who should be stuffed in a suit." Trunks detailed.

"Well even so we would still have to try and find Goten. Kousagi misses her friend very much and I don't want to see her sad if anything were to happen to him." Usagi pressed.

"I know Goten is my friend too and no matter the danger I will never leave any of my friends behind." Trunks agreed then gave her a handheld device which clearly was a walkie talkie before he headed for the left doorway.

"I'm going to try and get to those rooms around the Dining Area that I hadn't checked yet hopefully he'll be in one of them but if he isn't then I'll just have to look harder and harder until I find him." Trunks set his plan.

"Okay Trunks and I'll be sure to keep on looking through these monitors that way I can be your eyes and if those machines make a move I'll let you know." Usagi agreed proudly.

Trunks nodded in approval then resumed with his duty.

The objective started where the young Saiyan had originally left off from before, he was determined to this time try and avoid any run-ins with either Bonnie or the other Fazbear group and this time get closer to finding the youngest half Saiyan with the help of his Sailor friend.

As he reentered the center to where all the entertainment came in he noticed the door to the backstage.

"I'm heading into the backstage room." Trunks talked through the communication device after pressing the button.

"Roger that." Usagi replied seeing him through Cam 1B.

Trunks entered through the employee's only accessed door after turning the knob and in his first experience he discovered where they had kept all of the costumes and spare parts with three large animal designed robotic heads each designed based on the characters of the family amusement restaurant and on the wooden table in the middle of the room there sat a yet to be used endoskeleton.

Back in the security room Usagi had Camera 5 set on Trunks but she knew she had to be on the lookout for if the animatronics have made a move.

"I wonder if Freddie, Chica, and Bonnie are still in place?" Usagi said.

She turned her sights to Camera A1 where the three she was just thinking about should be positioned but when she did she was shocked to see the abnormal take place when it was only just Freddy Fazbear standing all alone without the bunny or the chick around.

"No way!" Usagi gasped in surprise.

The Sailor leader's own hands were shaking a bit as her boyfriends story about Bonnie moving all by itself was true not that she didn't believe him but now she is in the said scary story only this time not only is Bonnie loose but Chica as well.

Usagi swiftly picked up her walkie-talkie in an attempt to reach Trunks.

"Trunks..Trunks!"

"What is it?" He replied.

"Bonnie and Chica are no longer on the Stage area." Usagi shook.

"They are?"

"Yes they're moving but I don't know where." Usagi tried to explain.

"Calm down Usako just check the other screens and tell me where they could be." Trunks instructed.

"Oh alright." Usagi listened.

Tsukino swiftly went back to the map display to recheck all of the cameras set around the restaurant as she had to hastily seek where the two animal robots where going.

She went to check the Dining room in 1B but it was emptied so she went to observe the west side through Cams 2A and 2B only to find them also have no trace of movement being seen. She then picks the one shot inside the Supply Closet Cam 3 only to have a set of eyes lock onto her through the screen.

Usagis eyes widened and she backs away as she sees it looking at her with its cold, careless, and sinister mechanical pupils.

"Usagi what's going on?" Trunks called.

The trembling young woman slowly picked up her walkie talkie in order to respond but was too frightened to be any faster as her eyes couldn't move away from Camera 3.

"It's getting closer to me." Usagi spat out what she could.

"On which side?" Trunks demanded.

The young blonde bunny was still too afraid of the big purplish bunny to give him an answer immediately.

"Usagi which side?!" Trunks repeated louder.

"In the west." Usagi finally snapped out of it.

"Okay I'm heading back but I gotta take the East so it'll take me a bit but just hang in there." Trunks said.

Usagi shook her head trying to regain her confidence as she calmed down a notch. She went back to 1B just to see her Saiyajin and thank goodness for her she could see him rush through some party tables just to get to back to the room she is in however taking her eyes of Camera 3 even for a split second was actually a bad idea since now that she looked back into the Closet it was once again vacant indicating that Bonnie had made another move.

"Trunks! Bonnie just now left the closet." Usagi called.

"I'm on my way back just keep on checking the West hallway cams." Trunks answered.

Usagi listened to his instructions then went to Cam 2A and saw he wasn't there before switching to 2B which was also empty.

"Hey."

"Gah!" Usagi screamed and jumped just to realize it was just Trunks coming from the East door.

"It's okay it's me I'm sorry for scaring you Usako."

Trunks apologized then approached her carefully just to give her a comforting hug to calm her down, it managed to work as she was relieved it was just him.

"Don't scare me like that." Usagi said upsettingly with her arms against his shoulders.

"Where's Bonnie now." Trunks asked.

"Oh that's right." Usagi remembered.

She went back to the Cameras on the desk to reexamine Bonnies location starting with the supply closet.

"Bonnie isn't there anymore." Usagi saw.

"Let's check some of the other places." Trunks join in.

Both of them scrambled through each of the screens until Trunks found something on Camera 5 the Backstage.

"Here." Trunks pointed.

Replacing the view of the costumes and stuff that was place in the room there was now a set of creepy black eyes with tiny white pupil's part of a face with a puffy white whiskerless nose, and same coloring portrayed teeth.

"It's Bonnie." Usagi recognized.

"Why is it looking at the camera like that?" Trunks said in agitation.

 ** _Eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhlllllllllhhhhhhhhhaaaa!_**

Usagi and Trunks turned to the right side when they had just heard the strange croaking noise coming from there.

"That was the same sound I heard yesterday when Bonnie was out." Trunks remembered.

Indeed it was the same sounds of insufferable breathing echoing out of the darkness before the east way door.

"But we just saw Bonnie in the Back Stage room just now. Wait a minute did you see Chica around?" Usagi realized.

"Did you?" Trunks eyes widened as he had just thought of the same thing.

 ** _AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!_**

Suddenly the above human sized yellow bird named Chica let out an ear piercing scream.

"Ahhh!" Both Trunks and Usagi screamed as they saw its indirect violet colored irises, it's crooked to the left head form, and it's clamping shut and opened teethed jaws lashing out at them as if it is trying to attack.

Trunks thought quickly and fired a Ki blast directly at the irregular acting machine striking the form of heated energy directly on Chicas chest just slightly above the bib. The force of the attack was strong enough to send the screaming robot back into the darkened hallway behind the opened door.

Not taking any chances the half Saiyan swiftly went towards the east doorway of the security room and then immediately pressed the red square button which activates the closing by dropping down a metal plated door with two black striped yellow caution tapes; each adorned on the bottom and top of the door. By shutting close to the opening section from the right side the once red button for the door was now green colored indicating its current status.

The young lavender haired man kept the door in it's place for a minute wondering if he had damaged the bird dressed machine in any way possible. After no hearing a single thing for a bit he had thought of something to be sure.

"Usagi come here for a sec." Trunks asked.

Usagi listened and did what he asked as she walked towards him.

"Be ready to press this button right here." Trunks pointed to the gray colored button just right under the door one which read "light".

"Alright." Usagi followed.

Trunks then set his sights on the right window that was placed behind the desk for more all around viewing space for the outside.

"Okay push it." Trunks directed while facing the window.

Usagi nodded then pressed the button which was meant to turn on the outside light.

As she did Chicas was then seen with her bottom jaw wide opened and she was standing perfectly still as if nothing happened and was looking right at them through the glassy shield lifelessly.

"Gah!" Trunks jumped back.

"Ah!" Usagi followed then took her hand off the glowing white switch turning off the light from the outside making the image of duck like creepy animatronic disappear.

"Usagi turn it back on again but just for one moment." Trunks commanded.

"Okay." Usagi was a little reluctant to do so but nodded then pressed the button again anyway.

When the light went back on again Chica was still standing in the same place and in the same exact position this meant she could still see them.

Usagi shut the light off again not wanting to see the animatronic chick's face any longer.

"Trunks I don't know what going on?" Usagi worried.

"Trust me I don't know either and I've been here longer." Trunks encouraged.

"Is she still there?" The blond bunny pressed the button again.

To both of their reliefs the bird character of the restaurant was no longer present when Usagi had turned the light back on and outside was devoid once again of any presence nearby.

"I could've sworn I hit that thing with my blast yet when I saw it outside of the window it didn't even look that damaged." Trunks said in worry.

"I think Trunks we are now facing an entirely different enemy." Usagi admitted terrifyingly.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. 3rd Night

**_12:00 AM 3rd Night Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

With the next night coming by and Goten was still unable to be found Usagi and Trunks had to accept the fact that they were having too much trouble with last night's encounter. They felt that it would be a better idea to bring in more reinforcements but only enough to handle the troubling status; Gohan and Chibiusa were the only ones asked to help them and of course they were also given information about the animatronics acting abnormally.

As with Usagi the two young Senshi teammates were snuck in during the night when there was only just Trunks watching over the place at the current time and starting of the night shift.

"You're saying that there is some kind of unexplained mystery surrounding the Freddy Fazbear robots and that they were acting like they were alive and tried to attack you guys?" Gohan asked.

"Yes of course just look here." Trunks showed both Gohan and Chibiusa to the Camera monitors but he was pointing at A1.

All the kids could see was the animatronics facing away from the cameras standing in their usual position.

"They look like they are just keeping still there but they will start moving either now or later but when Trunks was first here just one of them moved and then when I came in two of them were walking." Usagi added.

"This sounds like a scary story you usually have friends making up just to prank you later but I can see you guys are way too serious to pull off something like this." Chibiusa joked abit.

"They can't be joking Chibiusa especially at a time like this where my little brother is what they're here for." Gohan said in a slight serious tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Chibiusa place her left hand on Gohans right shoulder.

"That's okay." Gohan faced Chibiusa lighting up his tone and he placed his left palm on her hand in response.

"So what do you guys suggest we do?" Gohan turned to Trunks and Usagi.

"There is a spot we have yet to look into and it's where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are." Usagi explained.

"You mean the stage?" Chibiusa asked.

Usagi nodded yes.

"But if they have been stalking and attacking you at night don't you think getting closer to them is a little more dangerous?" Gohan asked.

"Yes it is but when they start going to try and find us that's when we could search around the stage but only when they start walking. Usagi and I will try and be stealthy while you two watch the camera's and let us know what they are doing, where they are, and what we should do." Trunks instructed.

"Have you tried destroying them before?" Asked Chibiusa.

"Trunks already did last night and knowing him he's defeated many enemies in the past by just blasting them but when he did the same to Chica right there it kept coming for us like it just ignored or shrugged it off." Usagi pointed to Cam A1 while explaining.

Chibiusa and Gohan stared into A1 where Usagi was telling them and examined the yellow chicken based character.

"Gohan I want you to communicate with me through telepathy now that it's very much needed." Trunks informed.

"Right." Gohan agreed.

Trunks then turned to his same aged girlfriend. "Usagi I will also use telepathy on you when we are out there so it can be quieter and if you want to tell me anything just use your thoughts."

"Okay Trunks." Usagi nodded in agreement.

Usagi then turned to her future first daughter and her same aged close friend Gohan Son. "They will likely come here if they can't find us so watch those monitors and be prepared and if they are just outside of this room then you need to close those doors as fast as you can."

"Seems easy since the red button says door and the white button says light." Chibiusa inspected the switches.

"All right everyone let's do this." Trunks commanded for everyone to begin.

"I'll need to transform." Usagi said.

The plan was set and the four of them went into motion. In order to combat the possible threat that awaits Usagi had to transform into Super Sailor Moon a magical warrior princess and not unlike her Super Saiyan friends she fought all forms of evil but with a special battle outfit and magic based powers designed for her. She figured why not bring in as much fighting power as they possibly could because for all they knew magic powers might work better against them.

As the two oldest ones of the group made way through the West Hallway in a third attempt in the rescue Trunks felt the need to perceive the current location of the animal designed humanoid trio before entering the Dining Area.

"Have they done anything yet?" Trunks telepathically messaged Gohan.

"Negative not even their faces are moving." Gohan sent back.

"I'll have to see what happens when we get there." Trunks said.

"Hang on a sec." Gohan said back.

Trunks and Sailor Moon halted their walking as Trunks wondered what Gohan had found.

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hold on." Trunks quieted in order to listen in. "What was that Gohan?"

Back in the security room the two kids saw an entirely new strange thing happen in one of the screens which was the one they weren't asked to pay attention to.

"Were there other animatronics beside Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy?" Gohan asked with widened shocked eyes.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked back.

"You told me that it was only the ones on stage right?" Gohan asked another question.

"Why did I miss something because it was just them for the past two nights?" Trunks thought.

"You've got to tell them to get back here." Chibiusa alarmingly commanded Gohan.

Both of the kids saw that in Camera 1C Pirate Cove there was the home to the fourth one which acted more as an individual but was still part of the Freddy Fazbear team. This animatronic was an orange-reddish fur colored designed fox with pointy placed white sharp teeth. He went by the name Foxy the Pirate inspired character. Like Bonnie and Chica before him he was another one attempting to make a move on the people who came in during the night and the way his posture looked can only be described as him with his neck unusually cranked to the right as he stood in front of the Coves set aside star decorated purple curtain with a ""-Sorry-" Out of Order" sign.

"There is one coming out of the Pirate Cove." Gohan gave Trunks caution.

"Pirate Cove?" Trunks responded in surprise.

"That's where the Dining Area is." Usagi informed.

Both the Sailor leader and her Saiyan warrior friend realized they were still in the West Hallway and that the newly coming apparition was in the same direction they were just heading.

"Gohan keep that camera on him and tell me what he's doing now." Trunks ordered.

"I can't we've run into a problem with 1C." Gohan responded.

"What is it?" Trunks asked hastily.

Back in the security room Gohan and Chibiusa were surprised to see an unlucky occurrence happen as their viewing on Camera 1C Pirate Cove was now off thanks to the static that glitched on the screen.

"Gohan you have to get them back here now!" Chibiusa strongly demanded.

Gohan listened then send back a message. "The camera is malfunctioning Trunks I can't see what's going on. Just get back in the room now!"

Trunks accepted his younger friends heed and grabbed Sailor Moons hand quickly much to her surprise but followed along. The two young adults had to run back to the office as neither of them knew what they were up against and without having someone able to watch the following adversary made things more complicated.

"Okay Gohan is the monitor back up." Trunks said quickly as he and Usagi made their reentrance through the left door.

"Not yet." Chibiusa answered.

"This happens from time to time, they should be cleared up in a little bit." Trunks walked to the front desk.

All four of them faced the monitors' screens for a couple of seconds hoping that the system will be fixed up in time in order for them to know what Foxy is up to now. Thank goodness their luck turned up just as the view was returning to normal and it was clear again but another surprising thing struck Camera 1C. Pirate Coves own curtain was wide open and the sign that usually was supposed to be read "Out of Order" was instead replaced entirely with one that had "IT'S ME" inscribed on it.

"Where's Foxy!" Chibiusa said with alert.

"West Hall!" Sailor Moon caught a glimpse of something in CAM 2A

All four went vigilant and set their attention to 2A where they saw the previously unknown animal machine actually run through the hallway very fast as it zipped past the camera in under just one second unlike his other buddies which surprised everyone in the security room.

"Whaa!" All four of them screamed in surprise.

"Close the West Door!" Chibiusa yelled immediately.

Gohan was swiftest to respond as he with enough of his speed slammed all four of the fingers of his left hand onto the Door button instantly bringing down the protective steel barrier keeping whatever is outside from getting inside.

For a couple of moments nothing was heard until it was followed by a sound of rapid footsteps then behind the door unexpectedly echoed

 ** _Bump!_**

"Ugh!" the four screamed again surprised by the sudden percussive metal pounding and noise coming from behind the door. It was as if Foxy really wanted to come through to them.

 ** _Bump!_**

 ** _Bump!_**

 ** _Bump!_**

Eventually the sounds stopped.

"Is he gone?" Gohan asked softly.

Without any further fists slamming onto the shut door it would seem like Foxy had decided to relinquish its attempt at least by judging how it is now.

"I'm going to open it now be prepared." Gohan informed everyone.

Trunks and Sailor Moon got into fighting position preparing for a possible attack.

Gohan approached the West door cautiously while at the same time charging ki into his right hand readying up a ki blast if needed. After pressing the current green square button and letting the door open back up everyone in the security room found the outside empty indicating completely Foxy had indeed left.

"He's gone." Gohan clarified relieving his friends.

Trunks turned his sights back to the cameras in order to see if any other things had happened after the pirate foxes encounter.

"Guys Bonnie and Chica are gone!" Trunks warned.

The three others joined him in searching through the monitors.

The purple haired Saiyan checked Cam 1B Dining Area.

"Ah there he is Bonnie!" Sailor Moon stated.

She had managed to catch sight of the purple rabbit standing right in the center of the Dining Area.

"Whoa I see now." Gohan said with astonishment.

"Yeah I would've never though those things would do something this creepy." Chibiusa agreed.

"Well this is why we've been having such a hard time finding Goten. Whatever is up with those Freddy Fazbear suits it's not good and it's getting in our way and it looks like the whole night just got even harder than before." Trunks declared.

"Harder than before?" Gohan gasped.

"Yes we've seen them active before but now that they've added Foxy there is no telling what they are planning next." Usagi added.

"We don't even know what their weaknesses are if they have any." Trunks went on further.

"But we can't give up. My brother has been gone for days and if the Fazbear animatronics had anything to do with it then we must find out!" Gohan pressed on.

"I understand Gohan and we're not giving up on finding our friend too. All we are saying is with this new opponent lurking around in this restaurant with us we can't be sure how to deal with them." Trunks calmed.

"Wait me may still have a chance we just have to wait and find the opportunity. There are four of us and four of them so all we need to do is work as a team like we've always done and outsmart them." Chibiusa suggested.

With the Chibi senshi's words being said the rest of the group easily agreed with the plan since it was true of all the battles they've fought together and came out victorious whether they knew or not what their adversaries were capable of. They recouped with their trial by going back and start checking up on the cameras.

"Bonnie is still in the Dining Area." Trunks informed

"Chica is waiting in the Restroom." Sailor Moon confirmed in Cam 7.

"Freddy is still remaining in the Show Stage." Gohan checked Cam 1A.

"And I can see Foxy is hiding back in Pirate Cove." Chibiusa finished.

With all the animatronics in place the four young warriors then went on to decide what the next course of action will be while at the same time keeping watch of the Freddy Fazbear team knowing that there are just four of them.

"With that many of them out and waiting for us it looks like getting behind the stage got a bit more challenging but if we can think through this carefully enough I'm sure there is a way to pull it off." Trunks explained as he viewed his workplace's security cameras.

"Hey what's that?" Sailor Moon pointed as she noticed something in Cam 2B.

"What's what?" Trunks followed her direction.

"That." She still kept pointing.

The two kids followed Trunks as they looked into Cam 2B the West Hall Corner. Everyone looking into the Camera saw an unusual and suspicious looking thing in place of a poster; it looked like a yellow colored face of Freddy Fazbear the leader of the gang only his eyes appeared to be pitch black or maybe he didn't have eyes at all.

After noticing the poster for the first time for some reason the two boys and girls heard some kind of eerie sound byte emitting.

"Did you hear that?" Chibiusa noticed.

"Sounds like it's coming from behind." Sailor Moon said.

When everyone had heard it they felt the need to look behind their backs in order to see where that particular sound was coming from and when they did they saw something sitting down facing them. The unnoticed visitor looked exactly like Freddy Fazbear only it was yellow toned like the poster they were just looking at a second ago and more like the poster its eye's were hard to notice because of the blackness surrounding it. There was a microphone being held in its right hand and the way it rested was like it went limp.

"Yahh!" Everyone boys and girls alike shrieked as the Freddy look alike came into the office out of nowhere then within half a blink of an eye it disappeared instantly without a trace.

"Wha..was that Freddy?" Sailor Moon said alarmingly.

"That can't be we just saw him in the Stage." Trunks looked back at the Camera 1A and of course it was true Freddy was still in the Stage not doing pretty much anything.

"You can't tell me there's another one coming to get us." Gohan said unsettlingly.

"As Usagi and I have been saying, the nights are only getting harder and we don't know our new enemy." Trunks stated strongly.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Please comment and let me know your thoughts.**_


	4. 4th Night

_**Sorry this Chapter took me forever to finish but I am so glad it's done. Please feel free to read and I would like to know your thoughts also in the reviews.**_

* * *

 _ **12:00 AM 4th** **Night Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

The third night had been proven much more difficult then what had been accounted for. The activity the Fazbear crew were brewing made the two Usagi's and two half Human males rethink their strategies because last night's shift there were four or maybe even five animatronics wondering in so many sections of the amusement restaurant they were tied down but now that it's the fourth night they must contrive before the worst.

During Trunks' fourth night at work this time or at least for the night he and Usagi chose not to enlist more of their teammates for the upcoming danger, they feel it would help if they just tried to go by trial. It was that and the fact that Trunks needed to limit his friendly invites because having four people for a single overnight position was quite overwhelming.

Chibiusa followed with her mother and transformed into Super Sailor Chibi Moon for the same reasons as Usagi did last time she was with her, the more warriors the better their chances would be.

As the new night begins the Sailor and Saiyan team ready up for the next sequence of their actions.

"Remember we're doing the same as yesterday only this time we're heading for the East Side." Usagi reminded.

"Yes and Chibiusa and I will stay here and watch the Cameras again." Gohan added as he agreed.

"I hope this all works out. It's like a game of chess now and we're the pieces; we just need to move correctly and not let the opposite side get the advantage and beat us." Trunks said confidently.

With the new plan gone through and set the two adults started by heading down the East Hallways leaving the two kids behind as watch in the security room. The youngest ones kept a lookout on Pirate Cove Cam 1C which safely had its star designed curtains closed meaning Foxy is keeping out of sight, they then tentatively turned to A1 and thankfully respite that the organize staged Fazbear suits belayed their movement.

"Good news Trunks neither Foxy or the other Fazbear robots are doing anything right now." Gohan telepathically messaged Trunks.

"We still have to wait for them to move aside so that we can check that area, and we can't be seen by them either." Trunks responded.

"I guess that's the bad news then huh." Gohan joked.

Before Trunks and Sailor Moon went into the Dining Area they decided to halt their sound concealed walking towards their destination for just a second.

"We're just right next to the east entrance to the dining place but we're not going to enter until they go." Trunks sent to Gohan telepathically.

"Alright." Gohan agreed.

Just after the two ki based warriors were in the middle of communicating another form of electronic malfunctioning disrupted the cameras yet again.

"Oh no Trunks the monitors are in static again!" Gohan warned.

"Ugh just don't worry about us we'll manage ourselves you two just keep an eye out for the West Door." Trunks informed worryingly.

With the lavender haired Saiyajin and blonde Sailor on their own without having their younger support watching them they tried to keep themselves cunning and unrevealed as Trunks rested his bare back against the left wall near the entrance with Sailor Moon following his lead.

"We're still going in there aren't we?" Sailor Moon asked in her mind knowing Trunks kept his Telepathy on

"Yes but I'm going to keep my enhanced hearing out so that I'll know what is moving in there." Trunks answered.

All the older half Human could hear was wind-like empty ambience surrounding the forward area clearing in front of him and it remained like that for after two minutes. As he waited and more time had passed Trunks then finally picked up some noise coming from within the Dining Area.

"I hear them." Trunks messaged to Sailor Moon.

He could distinctly hear brash bumping footsteps brushing against the floor in just a certain amount of feet away from the East entrance and the distance didn't seem very far but as the target kept moving it appears that there is another one making it own feet noise but going in the opposite direction of the first one Trunks had just listened to.

"There are two of them." Trunks let Sailor Moon know as he mind messaged her.

The pair nearly gasped as the one making the first footsteps belonged to the yellow feather designed chick Chica and she appeared in their view robotically walking about as her feet motioned and they could see her back but judging by her lack of noticing them and approach to the bathroom area she had not spotted the two in the doorway.

"Gohan we've found Chica she's in the bathrooms. Have the cameras come back on yet?" Trunks communicated.

"Yes and we've found something in the West Hallway in 2A, We don't know who it is but it looks like one of them and maybe it could be Bonnie because both Freddy and Foxy are still in the same position when we last saw them." Gohan distinguished.

"We're Gonna make a move forward now but we'll keep our eyes out for Foxy and Chica since they are both in the area we are about to go in." Trunks let the younger half Saiyan know as he and the Moon warrior entered the Dining Area proceeding with extreme caution.

"Be careful." Gohan told Trunks.

In the camera room where the two young experienced warriors are in they continued overseeing their assailants behind the electronic devices.

Both Gohan and the Chibi sailor witnessed Chicas unsettling expression as it looked menacingly into the view of Camera 7.

"Looks kinda creepy doesn't it?" Chibi Moon said uncomfortably making her friend nod in agreement.

The black haired boy returned to Cam 2A to recheck Bonnies position and meanwhile back to the two who were making progress had managed to be able to reach the middle of the place in between some tables moving in for the next step in their plan.

"Foxy is still behind that curtain there." Trunks said looking at the undisturbed and closed up Pirate Cove.

"But what do we do about Freddy he's still in there?" Sailor Moon asked curiously.

"I think…" Trunks tried to answer but the sounds of footsteps came from behind the Show Stage where the large set of curtains covered up.

Both of them felt the need to back up as they feel the one animatronic left on stage was about to find them because the sounds of his strong thumping sounded approach drew closer.

It would seem safe to just turn back and get out of the party center however after one sound from a living machine started walking forward towards them there came another one that echoed out of the restroom entrance which last time they remembered it was Chica who made its way there.

"Freddy and Chica are about to find us here." Sailor Moon said worryingly.

"Let's go this way." Trunks guided quickly.

Because they were closer to the West Entrance they decided to try and make time and go through that way before the two animatronics would be able to get to them.

"Trunks Bonnie had just double backed and is now heading to where you guys are!" Gohan immediately warned him telepathically.

"What?" Trunks distressed.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon also heard it.

Both Trunks and Sailor Moon were cornered with three of the animatronics converging into the one place they are in. The two had to come up with an escape route fast or its game over for the Sailor Senshi leader and the Z Senshi swordsman.

"We have to hide it's our only chance!" Sailor Moon suggested.

"Like where?" Trunks asked hastily.

"The ball pit!" Sailor Moon pointed.

In the play area where arcade machines and all sorts of fun and recreational amusement were stationed the ball pit tent had to be the one next to the west side exit and the closet thing they could really have right now to lose their stalkers.

As Trunks saw Bonnie in the Hallway was about to close in on them he thought fast.

"Get down!" He swiftly tackled his Sailor attired girlfriend into the ball pit for safety as the couple got through the opening black fabric net and were covered in all sorts of the various colored spherically shaped plastic material.

While the hiding strategy worked and the two of them were submerged out of the sight of the enemy they immediately found themselves in a rather unexpected albeit humorous position. While the lavender haired young man was jumping on the Lunar Sailor Princess he failed to avoid connecting his very own lips into her soft light skinned one while he lay on top of her face to face in the shallower top side of the ball pit; both young adults locked eyes on each other shockingly.

"I am so sorry this was not what I wanted to do I swear." Trunks flabbergast as he apologized through telepathy so that they can remain concealed.

"That's okay it's not like we hadn't kissed before."Sailor Moon said in astonishment as she communicated with him through her thoughts.

"Hang on I think I can hear them." Trunks said using his ki super hearing.

As the half Saiyan Prince allowed his powers to radio in on the three machines he had received the unrelenting sounds of all three strong footsteps coming from all different directions signaling him that they all have entered the Dining Area and are in there with him and his girlfriend at the very moment.

"Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are all here, Foxy too if that counts for anything; if so then yes they are all here but I don't think we've been caught." Trunks messaged to Sailor Moon.

"Okay but does Gohan and Chibiusa know?" Sailor Moon asked.

Back to the starting point which was the camera office the two little warriors saw the tight situation their older friends were in as they monitored Cam 1B.

"Trunks Bonnie just went into the Backstage Room and Chica is heading our way going through the East Hall." Gohan said observing the positions of both his friends and adversaries.

"What about Freddy?" Trunks asked.

"He went into the kitchen but I can't see anything in there though Camera 6's feed isn't working." Gohan replied.

"It's been disabled for awhile the only thing it's good for is hearing through the audio." Trunks informed.

"I'm hearing some odd laughter in there and it sounds like someone is playing a tune." Gohan acknowledged.

"Keep watching out for the others and prepare for Chica since she's coming closest towards you. I'll need to take care of the position Usagi and I am in right now (No pun intended)." Trunks sent his last message.

The kids in the security room obeyed the instructions of the oldest male and watched the yellow bird on camera. After a minute had passed by Trunks should've figured the coast is clear.

"Um Trunks as much as I like having the feel of my lips against yours could you maybe please give me a little air." Usagi asked in an annoyed yet comical tone.

"Sorry I am going to pop my head out for a second to see if Foxy is coming out." Trunks said.

To make their mission keep going forward Trunks had to take the time and scout out the entire Dining Area starting with the Foxes home. With as much speed as he can muster Trunks lifted himself from the cover of the ball pit and looked over at Pirate Cove and luckily the fox designed animatronic was giving everyone an easy time for the night and still hide behind the curtain. Trunks dunked his head back down in order to let the Sailor leader know of their current status.

"Foxy is still in his cove and I'm only just hearing Bonnie walking around in the Back Stage; Freddy is about the same in the kitchen." Trunks informed.

"So what should we do now?" Sailor moon asked.

"I'm fast so I'll get in there and search as fast as I can but if I can't find anything I'll get out the same. I have to do this by myself just in case they catch up to me." Trunks explained.

"And you want me to just wait here?" Sailor Moon said in disagreement.

"Usagi I don't want anything to happen to you if I fail." Trunks persuaded her.

"But I just can't stay safe here while you risk your life." She further disagreed.

"Please trust me on this." Trunks ignored her pleas and left the ball pool tent to pursue the Show Stage.

"Why Trunks do you have to be this way?" Sailor Moon angrily and reluctantly had to follow with his request hoping that he can deal with the finding of Goten the way he intended. The Sailor warrior prepared herself as she brought out her weapon of choice which was the Kaleidomoon Scope a magical wand and attack item she uses when the time is needed which in this case might very well happen.

Returning to the room controlling the security cameras the smaller senshi teammates identified the upcoming bird mascot moving in on them. Chica was located just outside of the room against the East section of where they are and yet for some reason hadn't chosen to attack them yet.

In Camera 4B Gohan and Chibi Moon could see the distorted facial appearance the bird animatronic was giving them on the screen, it was a freaky looking snap and rough twitching as if the camera was in a glitch and couldn't keep Chicas head still and along with it they could hear the same strange byte sound that the yellow Freddy suit had when it appeared in the previous night.

Gohan went near the West Doorway button section where he prepared to halt Chica's attack before she can enter the room; he started this by placing his front finger right on the bottom grey light button.

The young male Saiyan kept his calm as he gazed outside in the darkness ready to check if Chica was right next to them and then when he let the outside lights on he could see the ducklike animal machine standing still and looking at them without anymore motion.

"Agh!" Both kids screamed when she appeared from the bright light.

Wasting no time Gohan pressed the top red square button turning it green and activating the closing mechanism for the metal door.

"Trunks Chica knows we are here and nearly got in but I closed the West door before she could." Gohan notified Trunks telepathically.

"You know what to do Gohan. I'm here on the Stage call me back if things get out of hand." Trunks said returning to his current task.

"Dammit I can't find a thing." Trunks angrily admitted as he searched the wooden floor boards.

In under a minute Trunks had tried his best to seek something into the last place he hadn't been able to go through. He investigated everything from the walls to the floor and yet there was nothing getting him anywhere.

"How could there not be anything in this place? Where else could Goten have gone?" Trunks upsettingly questioned.

Despite the procedure not changing the course Trunks would not give up knowing full well his friend's life is on the line and he must try harder. He used his Ki senses to discover a possible way his youngest friend may've went however as he tried that idea he heard multiple footsteps make their way to the sector he was in. When the son of Vegeta had turned to face the location of the sounds he saw two of the robotic animals Bonnie and Foxy directed towards him as they stood in place; The rabbit angled him from his left side while the fox did the same only from his left side.

Now that his cover was blown he now decided the best thing to do now was to fight back without any more hesitation.

Trunks extended both of his arms forward then formed his index fingers and his thumbs together in a triangular shape before rapidly making a hand sign in blinding speed then returning them to the same position as before.

"Burning attack!" Trunks aimed at Bonnie then unleashed a strong golden colored Ki blast from his hands that struck hard enough on the bluish purple colored rabbit that it flew back after the shot exploded upon impact.

After the Saiyan Prince made his attack Foxy ran fast attempting to counter Trunks next move. The pirate fox had managed to halt Trunks next move in time as he pounced on him and latched his toothed jaw onto Trunks right arm.

"Gahh!" Trunks felt the robots rows of designed white teeth puncture the flesh of his arm.

Before the animatronic fox do proceed to do more damage a familiar voice was heard near them.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon yelled confirming her attack.

The fox was too ignorant of the Sailors assault that he couldn't avoid the multiple shots of bright magical glassy like shards hitting him all over his mechanically built body. When the shards broke off after striking Foxy they blew up in a flash of light forcing the pirate animal to let go of Trunks and feel the knock back of Sailor Moons power as it hit the floor roughly.

"Trunks are you okay?" Sailor Moon went to try and examine his wound.

"I'm fine." Trunks tried to toughen out the pain.

The demi Saiyan along with his helping friend could see that he had a pretty serious bite mark as the fox had him bleeding a bit; it wasn't too bad as he had faced worst injuries before however it did require the need for some attention to.

"We have to go back they'll be all over us." Sailor Moon commanded for a retreat.

With Trunks and Sailor Moon trying to make their escape from Bonnie and Foxy the two kids were still occupied but not by Chica or Freddy but the Camera's now that they are in the occurring static mess.

"Not again!" Gohan said worryingly.

The youngest Saiyan boy there abided the devices faultiness as he and Chibi Moon knew it was only for a short time but when the camera had finally got back to normal they turned their attention to the closest camera near the door from the right side which was 4B and saw the leader of the Fazbear restaurant show his dark shadowy face to them from behind the front of the screen; unlike his other band mates he seemed to like the camera pointing at him as he was unusually so close he had revealed his blackened eyeballs with white colorless irises.

 _ **Hehehe!**_

"Gah!" Both Chibi Moon and Gohan shrieked after hearing the laughter coming from the right.

"Freddy is outside next to the East door I have to close it!" Gohan figured as he rushed fast to press the close button.

Just as he was able to make it in time and swiftly shut the door down a screaming was heard.

 _ **AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!**_

All of a sudden a pair of dark brown colored robot arms had reached out of the opening gap from the bottom of the almost closed metallic shield of a door and instantly grasped both of the spiky haired boys' ankles then attempted to pull him into the dark shadowed corner with the same speed.

"Ah!" Gohan yelled as he felt the thing made him forcefully drop to the floor on his back.

The Son of Goku was unluckily pinned on his abdomen by the lower plating as he tried to press himself with all of his strength against it in an effort to escape Freddys capture.

"Gohan." Chibi Moon hurried to assist him as she grabbed his left arm with both of her hands and tried to tug him back inside.

Despite the pink haired Sailors' help and her friends' strong abilities Freddy's otherworldly stamina had demonstrated to be greater than both of them.

"Ugh forget about me save yourself!" Gohan admitted.

"No I'm not letting go!" Chibi Moon strongly refused.

Freddy had now gained the upper hand in the taking of Gohan as he now pulled him away from the inside of the room and dragged him out causing Chibi Moon to lose her grip as the door finally closed upon the young Saiyan boys descent into the dark hallways.

"Yahhh!" The yells of Gohan echoed.

"Gohan!" Sailor Chibi screamed as she had lost her friend.

She tried to use the cameras to find him but they were in static again of all the worst times it had to be now preventing any way of saving Gohan.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	5. 5th Night part 1

**_12:00 AM 5_** ** _th_** ** _Night Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

Last night's trial had been a total disaster, not only were they not getting any closer to finding Goten but another one of their own had also been lost and to make matters worse the cameras which served as their best means of defense, scouting, and strategizing hadn't rebooted back after their last power failure.

The team realized that too much was at stake each time they went through the nights and they couldn't ask the people who worked in the daytime for help because they weren't able to help them find a little boy so it wouldn't make a difference for an older one added to the fact Trunks wasn't allowed to have any visitors during his work time.

If all else fails for this newest night then Trunks made his choice that he would accept his jobs termination knowing full well that his oldest daughter witnessed Gohan being taken. In the first place they couldn't use any kind of authority against the Freddy Fazbears restaurant because they carried no evidence that they were keeping Goten and the friends and family of the boy weren't even allowed to look for him themselves when they asked the employees to search, and to top it off none of Goten's martial arts trained friends could sense his ki which meant they couldn't know for sure if he was even in the restaurant anymore; Trunks wasn't present at the time this all went down which in a way was a good thing.

The night was now starting and Trunks awaited the two royal Moon rabbits to enter the security office.

"Trunks we're here." Usagi announced adorned in her Sailor Moon outfit.

"I'm here too." Chibiusa also had transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Okay girls this….." Trunks stopped talking when he had just seen another person enter in the fray.

It was little girl around the same age as Goten and she looked almost like a younger version of Chibi Moon only her hair was dual pigtailed as opposed to single coned; the youngest Sailor warrior was Kousagi Tsukino as Sailor Parallel Moon.

"Hey future Daddy." Sailor Parallel happily introduced her involvement with tonight's rescue plan.

"Kousagi what are you doing here!" Trunks asked in a rather upsetting tone.

"Trunks listen." Sailor Moon tried to explain.

"Why did you two bring her here?! Did you forget the kind of danger we've been dealing with!" Trunks attitude went on.

"Trunks I know but please hear me out." Sailor Moon tried to calm him.

"No two of my best friends have had more experience in battles than her and I've fought alongside them; look at where they are now!" The young warrior prince disapproved.

"Trunks you know as well as I do that she is both of our own flesh and blood and believe me I thought the same way as you are right now and so did Chibiusa but here is what Kousagi said to us." Usagi stood up and explained.

 ** _Flashback to earlier in Usagi Tsukino's Household._**

 _"_ _I must help you find Goten and Gohan." Kousagi opposed._

 _"_ _Kousagi if you come and try to help us you'll only get captured just like those boys." Usagi rejected her daughters' participation._

 _"_ _We are talking about two Super Saiyan boys." Chibiusa added._

 _"_ _There are only three of you shouldn't you need at least one more helper." Kousagi still didn't give in._

 _"_ _We can handle this ourselves just go back to your room now or I'll have to ground you." Usagi urged her punishment._

 _"_ _I would rather be grounded, spanked, beaten up, or even dead if I can't help you save Goten Son!" Kousagi strongly yelled._

 _"_ _Kousagi!" Both older Usas warned._

 _The youngest member of the Royal Moon family shed visible enough tears across her face that her mother and older sister noticed her saddened emotional expression which made them lighten their attitudes in sympathy._

 _"_ _If I were kidnapped Goten would've come for me for the same thing, and if you Chibiusa were taken away then Gohan would've come to your rescues no matter what, and you mommy what do you think daddy Trunks would've done if anybody were to do anything to you." Kousagi sophisticated her words valiantly._

 _It was a hesitant thought however both Chibiusa and Usagi could easily understand what she was trying to tell them and they realized that not having her help would only contradict what they stood for in the first place. Being the daughter of Princess Serenity she indeed had the same heart and love passed onto her as it did with her sister and she obviously shared so much care for the second son of legendary Saiyan warrior Goku Son._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"We have to let her help us Trunks. Let me be responsible for whatever happens." Sailor Moon accounted.

Trunks was about to continue on the conversation with whatever he could do to persuade them to send his precious second daughter away from this place and back home safe and sound but with time being valuable and the animal skinned machines being at their most aggressive by far he had no choice but to unwillingly agree.

"I will hold the responsibility too but please be sure I won't have to regret it." Trunks accepted.

Now that everyone had settled out with one problem the event they are about to head into right now was even bigger so focusing on what to do to retrieve both Sons was en route.

Somewhere else away from where the three magical girls and super powered man were together grouped up and organizing their plans the first son of Goku had just awoken from his apparent unconsciousness.

"Ugh." Gohan gruntingly breathed out as he recovered from his head pain.

As Gohan allowed his eyes to open and recover from his blurry vision he had a strange feeling something was covered all over himself, each time he moved a muscle there seemed to be a little bit of weight added as if he was wearing something. When the curious Saiyan looked down to where his feet should be it was then he had realized he was wearing a Freddy Fazbear suit and he is looking straight out of a one of their Freddy masks.

"What is all this?" Gohan thought.

He observed the costume upon lifting his arms and twitching his fingers gently feeling the inside of them.

"It feels so rough in here." Gohan said uncomfortably.

Needing to get himself back on his feet and finding out where he is he grabbed the center head area of the mask and pulled it off to gain more air. As he took off the head part of the outfit he shook his head out waving away his black spiky hair in the air feeling free of the thing squeezing his face in.

"Dang this feels too tight for someone to wear." Gohan said in discomfort.

He then proceeded in removing the rest of the mechanical attire specifically designed only for robotic exoskeletons starting from the chest area then to the arms until working his way down to the rest of his encased limbs. It took him only more than three minutes to get out of it but afterwards he regained his form and was ready to move out leaving the animal designed suit on the ground.

"I wonder where I am? I must still be in the restaurant but where exactly?" Gohan searched around.

The instant he got up and viewed his surroundings he had realized he was in some kind of underground or basement looking place oddly enough different from his last location.

"What in the world are those?" Gohan saw something unusual.

All over the area there were piles of robotic animal suits abandoned, unmoving, and corpse looking left on the ground. As the Saiyajin youth expanded his vision more he could see that the numbers of them went from a few to dozens.

"I've got no time for this I have to get back with the others." Gohan made haste as he went on seeking an exit.

Stepping away from all the materials he just saw he easily found a way to get out just only several feet away from where he had been resuming his strength. There looked like an air duct mounted on a section of the wall similar to what would be used for a hidden lair which Gohan would suspect the Freddy Fazbear machine had taken him after knocking him out. Seeing his chance to get out of the place he made way for it ignoring the other rag dolled machine bodies that were night next to it.

Right when he was about to climb up and rejoin the others he felt something strange next to him like he sensed an out of place awareness. The Half breed alien boy turned to his right to bring attention to the thing setting him off and saw a Bonnie suit looking right at him, if it were the active Fazbear machines then they would be moving however this time he looked into the eyeholes of the restaurant's exclusive suit and saw a different thing about it. There were no robotically made eyes in it exactly like the one he had just remove off of him and as he advanced his sights locking on and observing the figure he could see within it some kind of fleshy coloring as if someone was inside of it right now. Gohan was curious to solve the mystery behind what he was looking at so he went and place both of his palms on the sides of the suits head then tried to release whatever the top part of the costume was covering. As the young first son of Goku allowed his inquisitiveness to discover something he had found that not only was the animal suit coating over a person but that person happened to be the one boy that he and his friends were struggling to find which was the second and younger son of Gohan's father Goten Son.

"Goten you're alive!" Gohan said in respite and optimistically.

The older brother quickly continued to pry the suit right off his younger brother acknowledging that he still had life in him even though it didn't look it but there definitely was a very faint trace of Ki still in the unconscious kid. With Goten finally out of the wired riddled wear Gohan set him on the ground then placed his right palm gently on his forehead and surged his own energy out so that the younger half Saiyan can rejuvenate but only enough just to wake him from his almost a week sleep.

"There you go brother everything's gonna be fine." Gohan said letting his golden yellow aura Ki out.

Gotens eyes were completely shut as he had been like that for over four days, thankfully Gohan was taken into the same secret room by the same method otherwise he possibly would've never found him. In that little moment of restoring Ki Gohan could see Goten was about to awaken as his little brothers'' powers grew some more; it didn't take long for Goten to finally show his older brother better signs of life as he barely opened his black toned irises.

"Go…Gohan." Goten weakly said.

"Yes it's me Goten." Gohan said letting him know he was correct in his assumption.

"I'm hungry." Goten felt he needed to inform.

"You've been unconscious for who knows how long buddy but I knew better than to not get prepared for when I do find you." Gohan pulled out a Senzu Bean from his left pocket then allowed Goten to eat it as it was the better way for Goten to both heal himself from any injury he may've sustained and bring back his energy based powers he lost.

During the time the two only sons of their legendary Saiyajin father were busy getting ready to get out of wherever they were being kept meanwhile returning to the Security Camera Office Trunks could sense them as he was about to plan with his current girlfriend and two future daughters.

"What!" Trunks said as surprise hit him.

"What is it dad?" Kousagi asked.

"That's weird." Trunks pieced together.

"What is Trunks?" Sailor Moon came in wondering too.

"All of a sudden I'm feeling Gohans ki and Goten is with him as well. They are both alive and somewhere around the Dining Area" Trunks proclaimed.

"They are!" All three Usagi's said in astonishment removing their fears over the fate of their two companions.

"Yes. We have to go now and help them." Trunks lead.

"Okay Trunks. You and I will go for them." Sailor Moon followed.

She then turned to her two young Sailor daughters.

"Chibi Moon you stay with Parallel Moon and keep an eye out for any of them if they come. We'll be back I promise." The Sailor leader commanded.

"Alright I will." Chibi Moon obeyed.

"Be careful mom and dad." Parallel Moon said caringly.

The two oldest warriors of the now team of six ran down the East Hallway willingly as it was closest to where Trunks can sense the Ki signatures of the two Sons. It was all manageable as they simply needed to just head down the path and see what they can do to help them if they can be found however they still had the Fazbear animatronics to deal with.

"So you are saying that the boys are somewhere in that place? I thought you already checked the stage." Sailor Moon questioned.

"I did but those two must've found a way out because their energy is moving as we speak." Trunks ensured.

Before they could make it into the dining area past the doorway there was something blocking their attempted movement.

"Agh!" Sailor Moon gasped.

It was Bonnie facing both Saiyan and Sailor as he held down their advancement preventing them from going any further as he stood threateningly with it's built in artificial eyes, fake yet freaky looking white teeth, and above all machine fitted form.

"I've got him." Sailor Moon confidently prepared herself and brought out her nicely decorated designed Sailor wand.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

She shouted out her attack move then with her weapon in hand she twirled herself around before unleashing a stream of light bright pink hearts then after a rainbow followed and passed Bonnie a much larger giant heart of the same coloring as the smaller ones blasted right in front of the rabbit looking robot and struck him so hard that it caused Bonnie to forcefully burst back several feet away from Sailor Moon and Trunks hitting the floor strongly knocked down for the count.

"Okay let's go now." Sailor Moon proceeded.

After pushing aside Bonnie and further pressing forward to meet the brothers as they entered the Dining Area they ran into another problem holding them down again. Right after their first confrontation for the night against one of the Fazbear suited machines two more of the others appeared with Freddy facing them as he stood in front of some of the tables from their left side while on their right Chica did the same as she made her presents near the bathroom area.

"Damn it we have no choice we must fight them off." Trunks got into his fighting stance then his eyes went from bluish to light green following his hair that went from its usual lavender color to yellowish white before more yellow tone spikes completely replaced it then went upright transforming into his own Super Saiyan form.

During Trunks and Sailor Moons situation troubling them Sailors Chibi Moon and Parallel Moon were still keeping still in the security office hoping that their future parents will succeed in bringing back their two equally aged Human/Saiyan male friends.

"You think we should go and help them?" Parallel Moon asked.

"Our strong parents can handle it I know it." Chibi Moon said confidently.

The youngest of the Sailors looked down a bit in a saddened expression like something was depressing her mind.

"I really want to see Goten again." Parallel Moon said.

"I know Parallel Moon and I feel the same way with Gohan." Chibi Moon tried to cheer her younger sister up as she kneeled down and gently held her littler hands with her own and helped her look into her eyes in trust gaining her some confidence back.

"We will, you and Goten and me and Gohan will have fun again just like before." Chibi Moon said more.

As the first child of Sailor Moon lifted the second child's spirits she had wanted to remember the time before when they were together

 ** _Flashback to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Kousagi's Birthday_**

 _During the day of the party the young boy Goten was dancing wildly with the birthday girl Kousagi as they held hands and simply swung each other around having fun and laughing with good joy before the big candled cake arrived._

 _While the two littlest kids spent their time together before the incident had taken its place their older siblings Gohan and Chibiusa decided to hang around on their own as they went into the play area. The spiky haired boy wanted to win his pink haired bunny friend something nice as he made it to the Skee Ball Machine._

 _"Wow Gohan you're unstoppable at this game." Chibiusa cheered him on._

 _Gohans skills in Skee Ball proved rather well as everytime he had a solid hard material ball held in his hand in front of the very machine he was playing against he always rolled it accurately on the boards lane and entering the extremely difficult hole cups on the side that earn the player 100 the most points out of the other holes._

 _He won many tickets as he played the game several times til he was able to have enough for the gift he wanted to pick out for his friend in the prize counter._

 _"Thank you so much Gohan I love it." Chibiusa happily accepted a stuffed animal version of Freddy Fazbear her monkey boy had offered to her over his winnings; funny thing is the design of the cotton filled toy looked friendlier than the animatronics on stage._

 _"I'm glad you love it." Gohan smiled in his accomplishment._

 _Chibiusa also wanted to give something to Gohan in return which in her mind and likely in his an equally appreciated gift which was her gentle kiss on his left cheek, Gohan blushed in surprise and Chibiusa grinned as she could tell he liked it._

 _"Ewww I'm telling mom that you two are kissing." Kousagi jumped in to tease her sister._

 _"Gohan and Chibiusa sitting in a tree." Goten joined in on the fun and sang the classic childish rhythm._

 _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Both youngest chibis continued with the song._

 _Chibiusa then gave out her blush that matched Gohans own as they were being embarrassed by their immaturity._

 _"First comes love." Goten started._

 _"Then comes marriage." Kousagi added._

 _"Then comes them with a baby carriage." Both chibis finished making both Gohan and Chibiusa blush more immensely in annoyance._

 _"Ah hey that's not happening!" Chibiusa denied humorously._

 _"Cut it out don't talk about stuff like that!" Gohan was defeated as he caved._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

It was good times for them as she memorized the last time they had fun.

Unfortunately because they weren't keeping their guards up and dropping their alertness even for a moment they were too late to have heard the sounds of rapid footsteps coming from the West Hall doorway.

"What was that?" Parallel Moon asked.

"Oh no!" Chibi Moon realized who it was that was coming for them as she rushed to the left door and tried to close it before the enemy could come in.

The taller pink haired Sailor was merely seconds away from pressing the close button that could've prevented the attack but it wasn't enough time as she felt a metal hardness slap strike her across her face and the impact of the blow was so strong that she was knocked away just a few feet from her chibi sister.

"Chibi Moon!" Parallel Moon screamed.

When she turned to the door to see the attacker her eyes widened in terror as it was the tilted up eye patched and right hooked armed pirate fox making his presents right in front of her as it showed her his monstrous form while approaching her threateningly.

 ** _AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!_**

"Ahhh!" Parallel Moon screamed helplessly.

While Chibi Moon was knocked down badly she tried her best to keep her consciousness up aware of the fact she needed to protect her sister.

"Parallel Moon." Chibi Moon called out faintly.

The hit Foxy did on her was too great as her eyes could only pick up so much as blurriness formed around her vision blinding her but she could still see vaguely each second she had of staying awake. Her fears were realized when she had witnessed her little sister being carried away by the horrific robot.

"Chibi Moon!" Parallel Moon screamed out before being removed from the room and taken away into the dark corner.

Before the downed Sailor could let her had pain defeat her efforts the appearance of the same golden toned Freddy Fazbear from the third night appeared in her line of view. The byte sound echoed and everything went black for Chibi Moon had shut her eyes.

 ** _Hehehe!_**

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	6. 5th Night part 2

Somewhere else where the boys restroom was built there was an air vent coming from the ceiling above that was forcefully opened as Gohan punched out a new exit getting out of the hidden area he and his brother were being held.

"This way Goten Trunks is just outside of the bathroom hurry." Gohan told Goten as he was behind him.

"I was washing my hand in here and then last thing I remembered was I felt like someone jumped on me. Goten explained.

"Sorry Goten I never would've thought things would end up this way." Gohan apologized.

"No sweat I had fun especially when you were with your girlfriend Chibiusa then Kousagi and me laughed at you guys." Goten made fun of his brother.

"Right." Gohan blushed and was a little annoyed however he was too serious at the time to play around as he lead them both to the door of the bathroom.

When the brothers made it into the party center which is the Dining Area they could see that both Super Saiyan Trunks and Super Sailor Moon were back to back battling the three Fazbear band-mates Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as they surrounded them; the Saiyan Princes hands were forming golden yellow Ki while the Moon Princess held out her magic wand both warriors in fighting form.

"You could use a little hand here!" Gohan announced to Trunks his arrival then transformed into his Super Saiyan Form.

"Gohan,Goten!" Trunks gladly yelled back seeing both of his same blooded friends show up.

"Masenko!" Gohan held the two back sides of his hands onto his forehead then unleashed a golden yellow light ki blast targeting Freddy as it blew him away.

While Gohan was assisting the adults with the three animal robots Goten could see one of them enter in the fray coming out of the West Hallway across the room walking towards the Pirate Cove. As the youngest half Saiyan boy locked his sights on the fourth animal robot he noticed it was Foxy but in the arms of the animatronic was someone who was struggling to get out of the grip of the beast as she was being carried off by its right shoulder, kicking, pounding, and screaming.

"Kousagi!" Goten saw his Sailor attired friend being unwillingly abducted then instantly turned Super Saiyan to her rescue and he flew towards them.

"Foxy Let her goooo!" Goten demanded fiercely as he held his hands together cupping up bluish aura ki.

The red furred pirate turned its attention to the oncoming voice that was yelling at it but when it did it got an unexpected attack awaiting.

"Kamehamehaaaa!" Goten yelled loudly as he performed his attack.

The stream of light blue ocean like energy blew forward striking Foxy in the chest area and with the young boys accuracy on point he made sure that Parallel Moon was safely away from the hit.

"Wahh!" Parallel Moon screamed.

She fell off of the mechanical arms of Foxy as it took an explosive blast and was about to hit the ground which would've lead to serious injury however because her chibi rescuer was incredibly fast he had managed to catch her in time before her backside could have crashed on the floor.

Parallel Moon was surprised when she hadn't felt any pain but grew more astonished when she had caught in her view her Super Saiyan friend Son Goten carrying her in his arms as she faced him.

"Miss me Kousagi." He introduced his return.

"Goten you're here!" Kousagi happily hugged the youngest Super Saiyan rubbing her left cheek against his own making him blush incredibly.

 ** _Hahaha I see that everyone is together._**

An eerie voice was heard announcing its appearance from elsewhere but certainly around. All of the boys and the girls in the room Sailors and Saiyans both could hear it.

Goten and Sailor Parallel Moon regrouped with Sailor Moon, Trunks, and Gohan as they gathered together looking above as the owner of the voice was directed.

 ** _You are all very strong fighters even I am amazed that such a challenge to my powers exist but I shall not need to fear because you are all going to die tonight._**

"Show yourself!" Trunks strongly called out.

The new coming foe demonstrated its arrival as it appeared out of the blue and into the air in form of the Golden Freddy Fazbear suit floating just above our heroes and heroines. As it made it's surprising presents there was someone being held in its right arm side which everyone immediately saw that it was Sailor Chibi Moon still unconscious after Foxy's attack in the security office.

"Chibiusa!" All of the boys and girls yelled in shock.

"Let her go now!" Gohan threatened the Golden Freddy.

Not showing any concern or care for the second Usagi Sailor scout he had taken he simply threw away the little sakura haired colored girl in front of him as the second youngest and second oldest friend of hers asked for.

"I got you." Gohan flew up catching Sailor Chibi Moon within his arms safely resting the side of her head on his chin.

In order to get her to recover the Super Saiyan allowed at least half of his remaining energy to surge into his Chibi Sailor friend. His yellow aura surrounded him as he processed out his Ki.

"G..Gohan." Chibiusa tried to speak as she woke from absorbing his energy and regained some of her energy back.

"It's alright you're fine." Gohan calmed her.

As Gohan carried his friend away setting her down to help her stand up the Sailor Leader wanted to know who the villain watching over them was.

"What are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

 ** _I was once a security guard much like your friend right next to you. I enjoyed my work at first but then things started to drive me a little nuts._**

Trunks gritted his teeth and clenched the grip of his fists tightly as he could assume this guy was only getting worse as he spoke on.

 ** _I went crazy because my life was failing me with losing my wife, getting drunk to ease all of my pain, and people giving me all kinds of crap that only made me worse. So in all sense I was living in Hell but that all changed after I started killing children._**

"Agh!" Everyone gasped.

 ** _That's right I killed children and it made my life feel so much better that there was something to ease my mind. Whenever there went children missing the police never suspected me and because of that it made everything all the more fun._**

"You're just sick!" Trunks attitude grew more upset upon hearing the man's story.

 ** __** ** _Oh but it doesn't end there boy. With all of the spare parts of Freddy Fazbear suits being held in this place I used those to hide the bodies of those I either already killed or gave an even more pain and pleasuring demise as the suits themselves are were not compatible with any kind of human to wear as a result it kills them._**

"You mean those suit that were gathered underneath the stage had bodies inside of them." Gohan accused his doings.

"Gohan was that where you and Goten were?" Trunks asked turning to Gohan.

"Yes Trunks there is an isolated lair the vent in the bathroom leads to, after getting out it was then I realized someone was using them secretly for things I didn't know. But now that he's told us it would seem that now I am beginning to understanding just what kind of enemy we are up against." Gohan explained.

 ** _Correct my young friend very observant indeed. I had to make a little adjustment myself to the empty space the staff forgot about and left behind. I quite love this place as it served me well giving me my opportunities and it will always be that way as long as my spirit desires._**

"Spirit? Desires? Are you some kind of ghost?" Usagi puzzled.

 ** _You just now have figured that out HAHAHAHAHA! Of course I'm dead you fools I was killed over thirty years ago when the father of one of my victims believed that I killed his daughter and what do you know he was right all along. He had shot me around my chest more than twice the night I was watching over this restaurant, I tried hiding at first starting with this suit you are seeing me wear right now but it wasn't enough as I decided that my hideout was my last chance to escape. I thought I could get back and claim my revenge on the bastard but my wounds were too great and so I died there. Even though it probably should've been my time to go I refused to accept my death. My rage, my anger, and my lust for violence were too much for Hell to handle and thanks to that I am now a more dangerous killer._**

 ** _I could take control over all of these animatronics like strings to a puppet and have them do my bidding._**

"I gotta hand it to you that was quite clever." Trunks admitted.

"But ghost or not you're the bad guy and like all bad guys you must face your punishment and learn to deal with it." Sailor Moon challenged.

 ** _I think at the moment you six have much more to deal with HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_**

The possessed Golden Freddy poltergeist had raised all four of the animatronics from the ground and turned them alive again to return to battle the Sailors and Saiyans still believing he could win against our defenders of justice.

Chica went to attack Goten but the little fighting Saiyan easily ki blasted the yellow bird aside however Foxy ran towards him fast.

"Gah!" Goten yelled as he was knocked away by the foxes left arm sending him crashing on some nearby party tables.

Seeing his little brother in trouble Gohan flew towards foxy to help. The grandpa named Son delivered a solid double leg kick that collided with the left side of the pirate animals' facial area. After Gohan was able to take down Foxy another possessed animatronic that was the red bow tied Bonnie the Bunny gave the older half human brother a surprise attack as he successfully grabbed him by the left shoulder and right arm before he could retaliate.

"Hey get off of me!" Gohan struggled to pull Bonnies grip off.

Gohan still was unable to get rid of Bonnies strong hold and things only got more complicated for Gohan when Chica recovered from Gotens's blast and went to assist Bonnie in double teaming the restrained Super Saiyan young boy which in the end overwhelmed him as the yellow chick and purple blue bunny pinned him down then proceeded in pounding on him with their hard robotic paws.

With two Saiyan boys down and one was left it was up to the last one which was Trunks to keep on fighting but their chances weren't getting any better as the lavender haired Saiyan was locked in battle with the Bear leader of the four. Both Freddy and Trunks were wrestling each other to try and gain an advantage with Freddys' right arm holding tightly onto Trunks' left wrist while Trunks did the same only it was his right hand holding back Freddys' left arm attempting to grasp him.

As both the oldest half Saiyan and the Animatronic bear struggled Freddy tried to break it off by effortlessly head butting Trunks face granting him the chance however before he could Trunks quickly countered Freddy's attempt by letting go of the robots left arm and then ki blasting him in the chest which only made the bear stagger back but it did help a little as they were no longer grabbing each other.

Trunks got into his fighting stance as he was about to be ready for another round but before he could continue the recovering orange red fox ran towards him trying to use the same surprise rush strategy when the Saiyan Prince was distracted.

Just in time to not fall for the same trick Trunks' awareness picked up on Foxys' move then he countered by ki blasting the Fox in the orange red coated torso as it took another ki attack for the third time of the night knocking it back.

While Trunks was able to halt that surprise attack another one was being made as Freddy took the opportunity thanks to his pirate friends' support.

"Ergh!" Trunks was caught by Freddy in a bear hug no pun intended.

Struggling to break free as the long robotic arms coiled around him constricting his seized up shoulders Trunks tried to use his right knee to get out by striking the stomach area attempting to force Freddy to let him go.

All three of the half Saiyans were either defeated or were about to be as their battle with the spiritually controlled Fazbear machines was ending leaving the three Sailor senshi to witness the event that was just happening. Not wanting anymore harm to come to both her friends and her family the Sailor Princess of the Moon the mother of Chibiusa and Kousagi decided now that they must stop the man in the Golden Freddy suit.

"Girls we must combine our attacks and go for him that'll be the only way we can end all of this and defeat him." Sailor Moon pointed at the airborne Golden Freddy.

"But how?" Chibi Moon asked.

"With Moon Gorgeous Meditation. All three of us together." Sailor Moon guided.

"I don't know if I can do it." Parallel Moon doubted herself.

"You can do it trust me I also had trouble but if I could use that power with my mother then so could you. Just hold onto my hand." Chibi Moon offered in order to guide her less experienced sister in their time of need.

Parallel Moon still didn't know if she can but with her friends in trouble and her mother and older sister ready to stop the madman she knew she had to build up the courage to help end the monsters reign of terror.

"Let's go." Parallel Moon agreed bravely.

As all three Moon Sailor Princesses gathered together and held each other's hands from tallest to shortest namely Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Parallel Moon facing the murderous spirit inside the Golden Freddy costume they readied for a final magical attack that could very well defeat him. They glared at him challengingly as they levitated up to exchange their fearless expressions making him turn his attention towards them.

 ** _What do you think you are doing?_**

Just after he had said his words Super Sailor Moons' signature pink colored wand with a red heart shaped handle and wings decorated on the hilt appeared right in front of and then afterwards her two daughters were given the same as they also had the same items appear in front of them as well.

As the wands for each Sailor came the girls held them with their right hands initiating their teamwork based ability.

"Mood Georgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Parallel Moon all shouted out their triple powered technique and a light silver blue glow aura formed around the girls.

 ** _What!_**

With the Sailors at full power they flew gracefully straight into their intended target which was Golden Freddy and as they pierced themselves through him strange seizure light bloomed all across his body then red glowing streams flowed after the light.

 ** _Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!_**

With the triple Moon assault finishing it's damage to both the ghosts' body and spirit it ended with shards of glass breaking off and tearing the evil filled soul away leaving the yellow toned suit all by itself but clearly showing scratch and scar markings.

Just as Goten, Gohan, and Trunks were badly bruised and beaten into the ground trying to keep on fighting the still standing possessed Fazbear animatronics who were winning and about to bring further harm to them the tides had turned thanks to their Sailor girl allies who finished the job and defeated the Golden Freddy and as a result all of the machines ended up no longer moving in to engage the Super Saiyan boys. All four of them Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were seized up and paralyzed because they had someone using them to move about and do his biddings but now that he's been defeated the robots were back to being their usual unpossessed selves once again.

The night was in favor of the living good teams of boys and girls now that the spirit is gone and Freddy Fazbears Pizza restaurant is safer now than it was for a long time.

"Boys are you alright?" Sailor Moon rushed over and lent her helping shoulder on her boyfriend Trunks as she grabbed his left arm and placed him over her.

"We're fine Usako. We're just glad you could stop him." Trunks said while still feeling hurt.

Chibi Moon did the same for Gohan now that it was her turn to help him regain his footing after the battle and Parallel Moon joined in as she was with Goten.

"Let's get out of here." Trunks recommended.

"Should we let the authorities know what happened?" Gohan suggested.

"They won't believe that a ghost had just come back from the grave and used the restaurants animatronics to try and kill us would they but if we at least let them know about the hidden area under the stage surely they would have to do something." Trunks explained.

Everyone agreed with the new plan and ultimately decided that instead of staying in the place any longer it was time to go. Six of the exhausted and battle worn friends and family made their way towards the exit and when they did the oldest male Trunks still being the working security guard of the night had the keys with him and being the nice and hardworking guy he did them a favor and locked the front doors.

"So I guess this means you'll be quitting huh Trunks." Usagi figured.

"It was fun while it lasted and if I didn't they would just fire me but seeing as we are going to tell the law on them what's the worst they can do anyway." Trunks answered.

"Hahahaha!" The four kids laughed as they agreed with Trunks position in the matter.

They all had left the family fun establishment and walked down the sidewalks of the streets during the last hours of the night heading to the police station to make their report. Sometime later the authorities investigated the building and the piles of animatronic Fazbear suits where the dead bodies were stuffed in had been recovered.

The next day news reports had spoken out loud on T.V. and information revolving around the Freddy Fazbear restaurant was being presented. As it turns out the security guard who had committed those murders 30 years ago was named Jeffery Larson who was never found but when the Golden Freddy costume was examined they had confirmed that the missing man was found and his body was in the suit all this time.

Because of the incident that was formed the once restaurant full of amusement and joy for children and their families had its reputation go down in so many ways that almost fifty percent of their regular customers quit coming back and the employment rate dropped making things worse.

Despite this however the Sons who had lost had their youngest child in the place causing the mess of things decided to not press any charges on them and after months of dying business had befallen Trunks had felt pity on them being that he had experience working with them for a short time so he decided to help them gain customers back using his link with his mother and grandfather's ownership of Capsule Corporation.

Trunks and his friends were the ones who cleared Freddy FazBears Pizza of any more negatives that were put into the place so of course it was considered incident free after the Sons and the Briefs encounters. Ever since then the Tsukino's would still hold their birthdays there namely Chibiusa and Kousagi still having fun and still with Gohan and Goten.

 ** _The End…_**

 ** _Finally I had been able to get this fic Done before the end of Halloween. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the fic and I'll be back to work on my others so have a good night and Happy Halloween Everybody and thank you for reading my stories._**


End file.
